User blog:HanSolo69/MACV-SOG vs. Waffen SS
I'm HanSolo69 and this is my next battle. Two spec op groups from years age go head to head. MACV-SOG, the black ops group who terrorized the Viet Cong, versus the Waffen SS, 'the Third Reichs shock troops. Both are deadly, both strike fear into your heart, but only one will be crowned.... '''THE DEADLIEST FICTION WARRIOR!!!!!!!!!! ' MACV-SOG The Military Assistance Command, Vietnam-Studies and Observations Group, or MACV-SOG, was a highly classified black operations group who operated during the Vietnam War. Foumded on January 24,1964, the group operated as a reconaissance force providing surveillance over both North and South Vietnam. And the countries Laos and Cambodia. After the incident in the Tonkin Gulf, MACV-SOG began to participate in American operations like Operation Steel Tiger, Operation Commando Hunt, and the Cambodian Campaign. After the Tet Offensive, the group began to fall apart. MACV-SOG later launched bombings of the NVA or Viet Cong along the Ho Chi Minh Trail, but to no avail. MACV-SOG mets its end in 1973, when President Nixon withdrew all U.S. troops from Vietnam. MACV-SOG.jpg|MACV-SOG 60443.jpeg|Smith & Wesson 39 Hush Puppy Kp m45.jpeg|Carl Gustav M/45 CAR-15.jpg|CAR-15 US_M18a1_claymore_mine.jpeg|M18 Claymore Waffen SS The Schutzstaffel ( German: "Protection Squadron"), usually abbreviated to SS, were a major Nazi organization under Adolf Hitler and the Nazi Party. It grew from a small paramilitary force to a force that, fielding almost a million men on the front lines and as political police, exerted almost as much political influence in the Third Reich as the Wehrmacht, Germany's regular armed forces. Built upon Nazi ideology, the SS, under Heimrich Himmler's command, was respondsible for many of the crimes against humanity perpetrated by the Nazis during World War II. However, the Waffen SS ''were not largely respondsible, the Allgemeine SS were the ones operated concentration camps and such. Bundesarchiv Bild 101III-Lerche-46-02, Frankreich, Ordensverleihung an Waffen-SS.jpg|Waffen-SS Walter HP Speerwerke 1428.jpeg|Walther P38 MP 40 AYF 3.JPG|MP-40 STG44.jpg|Sturmgewehr 44 strid3r_bouncing_betty_medium_279d72158306e69d45acaad10b85c42abffe986f.jpeg|Bouncing Betty Weapon edges Close Range: The Hush Puppy has a silencer, so that's one point for them. The Walther, however, holds the same caliber and number of rounds, but with a higher velocity. That in my opinion, gives the P38 the edge. Edge: Waffen SS Mid Range: The M/45 is a solid SMG. A nice rate of fire and 4 more rounds than the MP-40. It also inspired the Smith & Wesson M76, a direct copy. That being said, the MP-40 is a beast. The sound it makes is just beautiful. If you asked me to pick one over the other, I couldn't. Edge: Even Long Range: The StG44 is a decent rifle. It should be, considering it inspired the most popular weapons series ever. The CAR-15, however, is newer in comparison and is shorter and lighter. While the Sturmgewehr fires the heavier Kurz rounds and holds up to ten more bullets, the CAR has a higher rate of fire and is better for an up-close battle. Edge: MACV-SOG Explosive: The Bouncing Betty is disgusting. It will literally blow your balls off. However, like with the StG44 vs. the CAR-15, there Claymore is newer and will out preform the Betty in battle. Edge: MACV-SOG X-Factors Voting *Will be 5-on-5 *Will be a sequel to Waffen SS vs. Viet Cong; the SS leader from that fight is rescued by yet another SS squad. Meanwhile, a MACV-SOG team is going to take out the Viet Cong squad from SS vs VC. They find the VC dead, and the SS moving out. MACV-SOG will then attack. *All votes most be in standard format (complete sentences, no one sentence votes) *Voting ends next Saturday, September 19th. See ya soon!!!!! Battle '"DEUTSCHLAND!". The cry of the surviving Waffen SS soldier boomed across the jungle. He stared at his Viet Cong opponents flaming body. He spat on him. What do I do now? ''he thought to himself. He took off the heavy and cumbersome Flammenwerfer to reduce weight. He began walking. He walked for hours. Trekking through the humid jungle with no supplies, his rescue team dead, and absolutely no means to contact anyone. He started to lose hope. He found a fallen tree and sat on it. He rubbed his head, trying to figure out what to do. All of a sudden, he heard voices. Someone was talking nearby. Talking in German. He shot up and ran towards the sound. When he ran into the open, he was greeted by four gun barrels pointed at him. "Halt! Wer bist du!(Halt! Who are you?!"), one of them asked. He then realized it was his captured comrade. "Ich entschuldige mich, Sir. Was geschah mit dem Rettungstoam?(I apologize, sir. What happened to the rescue team?). "Tot. Es gelang min, mit meinem Leben zu entkommen.(Dead. I managed to escape with my life.)" "Nu, wir sind die Verstärkungen. Wir besser berichten. Die Heinrich dre meisten intrested in diesem Ort sein.(Well, we're the reinforcements. We better report back. The Heinrich willbe most intrested in this place.). "Vereinbart.(Agreed). ''MEANWHILE...... "Jesus Christ!". Five MACV-SOG operatives gazed upon the carnage left behind. They had been assigned by HQ to take out a VC cell respondsible for several surprise attacks on Marines in Khe Sahn. But it appeared someone had already taken care of it. But the weird part was, not all of the bodies were Charlie. There were white ones. In old Nazi uniforms. "What do you make of it?", one asked. "No idea," responded the squad leader, "but there are footprints in the mud heading into the jungle. Let's follow 'em.". "Sir, yes, sir!". They followed the footprints. When they reached an abandoned rice paddy, they heard someone speaking in a foreign language. They silently aproached. They saw five uniformed figures through the brush. "Let's smoke these bastards.", said the leader. They aimed their CAR-15s and Carl Gustavs and fired...... Waffen SS 5 MACV-SOG 5 A bullet wizzed past the head of the Waffen SS leader. All of the Germans dove for cover. "Wo ist das her!(Where is that coming from?)", one of them shouted. "Da drüben!(Over there!)", responded another, pointing to several muzzle flashes in the jungle. The SS, wield StG44s and MP40s, returned fire. The leader, however, looked for cover. "Geben Sie mir eine Waffe!(Give me a weapon!)", he said to one of his men. The SS trooper reached into his holster and pulled out his Walther P38 pistol.The commander begrudgingly took it, muttering , "Ich hätte lieber eine Mauser(I'd rather have a Mauser.". Unfortunately, this short delay proved fatal for the SS man. It allowed the SOG leader to get a clear shot. He fired his rifle, going through the German's helmet, killing him instantly. Waffen SS 4 "All right! Move in!", ordered the head SOG. The Americans charged out of the jungle, guns blazing. The Waffen SS fell back even further. The SS leader fired three rounds at a SOG. He responded with a burst from his M/45 SMG. The German ducked. Meanwhile, another SOG is pinning down an SS rifleman. Suddenly, his CAR-15 jams. Finding his window of opportunity, the Nazi dashed to find a new position. However, as the Nazi starts running, the SOG fixes his gun. He is easily gunned down. Waffen SS 3 The SOG chuckles at his kill. Little does he know that another SS soldier is hiding in the grass behind him. He raises his StG44 and avenges hos comrades. MACV-SOG 4 At the same time, another German digs a hole in the field. He reaches into his bag and retrieves a Bouncing Betty landmine. He plants it in the hole and covers it. Just then, a SOG operative approaches. The SS raises his rifle, but the American is faster; he kills him with his Carl Gustav. He goes to inspect his kill, not knowing about the Bouncing Betty. He unknowingly steps on it. It jumps out of the ground and detonates, killing him instantly. Waffen SS 2 MACV-SOG 3 The SS leader amd his last soldier prepare to mount a last stand. The SOG regroup. They establish a firing line and attempt to pin down the Germans. However, the Germans are one step ahead of them. They flank the SOG and attack, killing a SOG. MACV-SOG 2 "Split up! I'll take that one, you take the other!", the leader shouted to his comrade. He moved slowly to the right. He reloaded his CAR-15. Suddenly, an SS soldier moved across the field. They stared at each other for a second. They then raised their rifles and began firing. The SOG leader ducked while the German continued firing. Just then, the StG44 clicked, signaling it was empty. The SOG leader then quickly dispatched him. Waffen SS 1 Meanwhile, the other SOG looks for the SS leader. He hears someone walking through the water. He tracks the sound. After counting to three, He goes to attack. He sees that it's just a rat. He then feels the cold steel ofa gun barrel against the back of his head. "Dummkopf.(Fool.)", says the Nazi before he fires his Walther. MACV-SOG 1 He tries to find a way out. He begins running. Suddenly, he feels something against his leg. Its a wire. He looks to the left to see its attached to an M18 Claymore landmine. He screams and then it detonates. The SOG leader hears the explosion and draws his Hush Puppy pistol. He walks over to the SS leaders body. He sees, however, that the German survived the blast. "Warten Siel! Bitte! Tun Sie nicht!(Wait! Please! Don't!)", begs the German. The SOG leader looks around at the carnage. He looks into the wounded Nazi's eyes and says, "Fuck you.", before shooting him in the head. Waffen SS 0 The MACV-SOG leader pulls out a walkie-talkie and caalls in a helicopter for evac. Winner: MACV-SOG Results Experts Opinion While the Waffen SS were indeed a deadly fighting force, MACV-SOG was better. They had more advanced weapons, better training and better knowledge of the battle terrian. While the SS did put up one hell of a fight, it wasn't enough to beat MACV-SOG Next Time My next battle is one I have been planning to do for a while. To celebrate the end of Under the Dome and the beginning of Season 6 of the Walking Dead, I will be putting the two shows main characters against on another; Walking Dead Survivors vs. Chester's Mill Residents! This is going to be a big fight, so it'll take a while to work out. But I promise it will be up by Halloween at the latest. Until then, Deadliset Fiction Wiki..... See ya soon!!! Category:Blog posts